The Last Cookie
by Gagamoo
Summary: Its midnight on the airship and Yuna's stomach is rumbling, and on her way to the kitchen wakes a fellow Guardian, and when he follows her, a fight over a sweet ensues aswell as a sweet confession TxY ONESHOT


A/N: I thought I'd try my hand at a Tuna one-shot, if its liked, I'll do the same kind of thing with other pairings asked for...Then it won't be a one-shot anymore...Ah well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X, pity, isn't it?

* * *

The Last Cookie 

By ImInDenial

Pairing - Tuna

Rating -T- for some slight language

* * *

Yuna supressed a yawn as she wandered down into the airship's kitchen. The low hum of the engine had awoken her, and sleep had refused to claim her again until the rumble in her stomach had been silenced. There was only one thing for it. 

A midnight snack was in order.

The ship rocked gently to one side and Yuna, in her half-asleep state, clumsily fell against a door, habited by one of her fellow travellers. In an effort not to wake them (if the fall had not), she stifled a yelp, got up silently, and continued her mini-quest to the kitchen. As she crept, the door she had fallen headlong into, opened, the well oiled hinges not even squeaking as the door opened inwards.

Yuna trundled into the kitchen and looked around in awe; numerous knives were held to the wall by magnets, to have them hanging would be potentially harmful if the ship was to enter some turbulence. Remains of last night's meal were next to plastic bags, the Al-Bhed wasted nothing. And right at the other end of the room, was a series of cupboards, drawers and a fridge. She stumbled over to the nearest one and began to examine its contents. So into what she was doing, she did not even register the figure walking up behind her.

She found a box of chocolates, Bevelle make, though it was not her most favoured place of the moment, it still produced fantastic chocolates, while Luca was famous for its wide variety of fine wines and sakes. The seal on the box was proving to be stubborn, so, grabbing a small kitchen knife, she began to slice the plastic seal on the box.

"Well, Yuna, you're not planning on eating them all are you? You'll be a big fat Summoner if you do"

The comment came right out of the silence, she spun round, knife held high above her head, and dropped it.

"Oh hey Tidus" She smiled shakily, from the thought that she just nearly attacked another human being, okay, a _Tidus._

"Hey, I thought you were nice, quiet Yuna, not this murderous stranger! Unless this...new side of you only comes out, when the moon is half-full and your tummy is rumbling" He moved closer, waving his arms round his head to try and give a spooky meaning to his words. Yuna, however, was not amused. "Oh, so you don't think that I can have a more..._wild_ side?"

"Only when your stomach is making funny noises Yuna."

She gasped at him in mock surprise, and gently pushed him away.

"And what about you? Mr. Vicious?"

Tidus mock glared at her, "Me? Vicious? I wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"'Cause you wouldn't be able to keep up with a fly, let alone hurt one!"

"See? I wouldn't hurt anything!"

It took the poor boy more than a few seconds to see the insult that was thrown at him. Yuna realised she had insulted him and mumbled something incoherent about flies being very hard to catch at 10,000 feet in the air, but Tidus thought he heard her say something about her being up late, and mumbled back.

"Sorry Tidus, I didn't quite catch that"

"Hm? Oh, don't worry that pretty little head of yours, everything will be fine when the sun comes up and the moon goes down"

Yuna laughed quietly and turned away, hunting through the rest of the food-stocked cupboards.

"When are we going to tell everyone...about..._us_? Do you think they'll approve? I mean, with the Sin and all..."

She found a tin of biscuits on the sideboard. It was full of digestives, chocolate chip cookies, ginger nuts, and a whole assortment of sweets. "Don't worry Yuna" Tidus whispered in her ear, placing his hands on her shoulders, "It doesn't matter at all what they think, not at all, so, just relax, alright?"

Of course, it was that moment that the ship decided to rock quite violently, as if it was trying to knocking the secret lovers over. Tidus quickly wrapped a hand tightly round Yuna's waist, and grabbed out for something to anchor them. Yuna however, secure in Tidus' grip clutched at the counter, and the tin went flying. Biscuits went flying. The lid went flying. And they all went_ 'crash'_ on the floor, and both Yuna and Tidus thought: _"Oh dear, what a mess"_

As the ship steadied itself, the two watched the tin roll along the kitchen tiles, holding their breath as the tin hit the fridge, and finally, stopped. They then turned their attention to the now un-eatable cookies on the kitchen floor.

Yuna untangled herself from Tidus' tanned arms, trying to ignore the fact of how muscular they were, and wandered over to where the sweet products were scattered on the floor, and started to pick them up.

"Don't just stand there! Help me! Please?"

So Tidus stumbled over, still trying to get his bearings after the tumble, and loudly fell to his knees, oblivious to the fact that it was the middle of the night and people were trying to sleep. He was going to get a whack upside the head from Auron in the morning. Now _that_ would leave a mark.

The airship jolted and the tin rolled round past Yuna and stopped between them.

They could both see its contents.

One chocolate digestive.

One cookie.

The last cookie.

Yuna looked at Tidus.

Tidus looked at Yuna.

They both lunged for that one, last, mouth-watering biscuit, but, as if it had grown legs and feet, the tin rolled away in the nick of time, and the couple bashed heads, and collapsed back, biting their lips to keep from yelling.

_"Owwww! Shit!!"_

Of course, only Tidus would put the 'shit' on the end. Such language would be very unbecomming, of a Summoner.

They rocked back forward to face each other and their eyes locked.

Yuna reached out and cupped his cheek in her hand, and they both rose slowly.

Tidus realised what he had missed all along. Sure she was always pretty, and those dual-coloured eyes had always captivated him, but it was at that moment, when he realised that she was not just pretty, but beautiful, that her dual-coloured eyes were not just captivating, but deep, one could read all her emotions, determination, love and hope could all be seen, read just as easily as a book.

His world

And when they were standing, he made a decision, as easily as you could read a book.

Cupping her chin like she did his cheek, he leant in and kissed her.

It wasn't like their other kisses, like in Macalania. They were gentle kisses, ones that promised to always be there. These were demanding kisses, demanding to know if she would also be there. To always stand beside him as he would her.

And Yuna knew the answer to his demands.

And she suprised herself by kissing back just as fiercley.

He pushed her against one of the tall cabinets, and she steadied herself by holding onto the handle as if her life depended on it, all the while maintaining the kiss. She snaked one arm round the back of his neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss, and Tidus kept a hand behind her head to keep it from banging against the door, while his other hand went-a-wandering. Yuna quickly pushed Tidus back gently, her cheeks flushed and her full lips slightly bruised, and she was panting slightly. She was about to mildly scold him when he drew him towards her and touched his nose and forehead to hers.

"Yuna, I love you. No matter what. Forever. I swear"

Her eyes were overcome by tears, and for a moment, Tidus was afraid she didn't feel for him as strongly as he felt for her. These thoughts didn't last for long though, as she wrapped her arms around him, hands splaying over his back.

"I think...I think that I love you aswell. I cannot deny it any longer. I love you, Tidus"

_"I suppose"_ He thought _"That all that time spent practising in the mirror was worth while after all, even if I did have to swear Auron and Wakka to secrecy when they walked in on me"_

Any doubts Tidus had before we gone, I mean, if the woman or man you loved suddenly kissed you without warning after you had proffessed your love for each other, would you doubt anything?

Prasing that Yevon-blessed cookie, Tidus just let himself fall deep into the kiss, he would always be happy, as long as she was there.

* * *

A/N: I really cannot spell today, 'fiercley' you don't spell it like that, do you??

Anyone out there know how to spell it?

Umm yeah, I've had this for a while, 'cause I thought, 'Hey, lets write a humourous Tuna fic!' I suppose it started out okay, but for the past two hours that I've been writing this, I've had my best friend's boyfriend being all depressed and she doesn't even know...So I kinda fell out of the humourous mood.

Sorry.

But anyways, first Tuna! Like? Or should I never write them again? Should I make this a series of one-shots with diffrent pairings? Which pairings? All this can be told in one, single reveiw taking up two minuets of your time. I mean,_ come on_, after taking time to read this, two more minuets couldn't hurt!

/Owls hoot\

Oh, okay then.

**To those who read my Hand Made Cards fic, I posted chapter 5! Though it was when the Author Alerts and PM thingys were down.**

Anyways, Toodles, have a cookie and please reveiw on your way out.

ImInDenial

x


End file.
